Problem: On Tuesday, Emily walked to a school supply store in the evening and decided to buy a notebook for $5.21. Emily handed the salesperson $5.74 for her purchase. How much change did Emily receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Emily received, we can subtract the price of the notebook from the amount of money she paid. The amount Emily paid - the price of the notebook = the amount of change Emily received. ${5}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ Emily received $0.53 in change.